Store
The Fabulous Shadelings Emporium, or just "the store", is where you can go to buy things. "Things" include: IC items, privileges, and restricted races, species and hybrids. You pay for these things with oolms, which you earn from various activities throughout the site Earning Points There are several ways to earn points around Shadelings, but the most common way is just by being active! You get 50 oolms for joining, but after that, it's all up to you how many points you make. * You get 5 oolms each post you make that reaches the word count minimum of 251 words. Because of templates, we have upped the word count to 300 (since templates count as words), so if you have 251 words and it didn't count it, let an admin know and we will reward you your oolms. * You get 5 oolms for every topic you start. If you start an open topic, be sure to post it in the open topic directory so you can get your 10 oolms for doing so! * You can earn oolms from quizzes, which can be found in the store. Everything is lore-related, so you can pass them only by reading everything. Earnings from quizzes range anywhere from ten to hundreds of oolms, so check back weekly for new quizzes and be sure to take the easy ones that stick around if you have your eyes on something you want to buy! * You can earn oolms from competitions. Admin-sponsored competitions are where the real cash is; member-made competitions (like "make art of my character") will be paid for by them. Contests can be anything from advertising to fanfiction writing to drawing to lore making, it just depends on what ends up happening. * Earn oolms by opening up a shop and charging for your art, templates, writing or whatever else. While many things on the site are free out of the kindness of our members' hearts, you are welcome to open up shop and sell your stuff to members! * You can earn oolms by making more dragon personalities than you have humanoids. Each extra personality is two oolms if it is adoptable, and ten if it's going to be an active character of yours. We always need a large pool to draw personalities from, so lots of varied dragons are very welcome! * Earn oolms by taking on an adoptable dragon personality! If you are able to take on an adoptable dragon personality, you will get eight oolms for it. * Advertising. You get one oolm for each site you advertise at. Keep a list so you can prove where you advertised and send it to an admin so we can award you with your oolms! * Accepted lore. If you make lore we like, we'll give you oolms for it. Creating medicines, drugs, plant species, diseases, new dragons, gods and a whole slew of other things is worth it. The base reward for accepted lore is 20 oolms. For every 100 words, we will reward 10 oolms, so if you write 1000 words of lore, you get 100 oolms. If you write 75 words, you get 20 oolms. Easy. * The bank! If you put your oolms in the bank, you earn daily interest by clicking on a link everyday. Beware, though, depositing money into the bank will deduct 5% of the money when you put it in. It'll grow tax-free, though, so it's ideal if you have a few points and just want it to grow. You earn 2 oolms a day in interest, and over time, that will totally add up! Since the points system and store is very new on Shadelings, it is very possible and likely that there will be more ways to earn points in the future, so be sure to check back here often! Buying Things Since everything sold in the store is something IC-related, when you are ready to use it, you need to notify an admin so it can be cashed in. Even if you buy your 100,000-oolm Izlix elf, though, they need to comply to the lore. Just because you buy a restricted race, character or item for your character in the store does not guarantee acceptance! There is a reason everything is so expensive, after all. Dedicated people who have the ability to roleplay well and be active are rewarded for their struggles. IC Items Items like guns and musimite are rare in the Shadelings universe, and are available almost-exclusively for the rich. Ammo for guns is very expensive; musimite can only be obtained from dead archangels; robeghast is akin to Earth's gold -- everything on the IC items list in the store is rare, often meant for rich people. It is possible for middle and lower class people to have these items, of course, but do keep in mind that these items are mainly exclusive to the rich and there will be odd looks and confusion pointed toward a city beggar who is packing Oudnavian heat. Privileges Privileges include things like: buying a banned character, more full dragon bios and lore-making abilities. Because we need to promote activity over lore making, you do need to buy the ability to make lore. Luckily, it's the cheapest thing in the shop! Not to mention, when you buy it, just notify an admin and we'll give you your oolms back. Painless! You do need to buy this every six weeks to keep your privileges, though, to ensure you are active in roleplaying. When you buy it the first time, it it only 50 oolms after that, so an admin will automatically deduct the 50 oolms out of your account every six weeks for keeping up your privileges. Races and Species There are plenty of humanoid races and species throughout Alksheist, and eleven of them are freely playable (bans aside) in the roleplay. There are quite a few that are not included in the original eleven, like fauns and nymphs, and are available for purchase in the store. There are only limited amounts of these humanoids allowed into Evercrest, so keep in mind that it is very first come, first serve when it comes to these races, species and hybrids. Category:Need to Know Category:Lore